


Happy Hearts Day

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Neither of them were sure what to labe this thing they had. But Terra couldn't have picked a better day to labe it.





	Happy Hearts Day

Was it a bit stereotypical to be watching Vanitas as he slept next to him at two in the morning? Yes, maybe it was. But Terra was a bit of a romantic, always had been. Sue him for every penny he's worth because as many of their friends had stated before; he was probably the most romantic man they had ever met. It was a double edged sword when it came to this....thing he had with Vanitas. He wasn't even sure if it was a proper relationship considering Vanitas did everything in his power to remain hidden and unnoticed by the other Guardians of Light. He had said it was to avoid another huge fight considering he was still recovering from the huge fight against the thirteenth vessels of Darkness. How had he ended up gravetating towards Terra, he could only assume it was when he found him on some backwater world, unable to move much less conjure up Unversed to defend himself against hordes of heartless. So, Terra ended up intervening and sticking with the golden eyed male until he was more or less able to at least run away if he needed to. It was strange to see the raven looking so....not weak, because even with a more then splintered and shattered heart; Vanitas was dangerous. He was strong, Terra would bet all his money on the fact that even if he hadn't shown up to help Vanitas would have gotten away. No, so weak wasn't the word...he wasn't used to seeing Vanitas look so damn tired.

He couldn't get up fast enough when the heartless had shown up, at least that's what he told Terra. Which he could believe, especially when he had stood there watching as he struggled to get to his feet. Stiff joints made for very unpleasant times when it came to simple movements. Either way, Terra believed maybe it was after that incident in which Vanitas started to show up more and more. Each time for a long while he looked worse then the first time Terra saw him. The brunette had started to become concerned that maybe, just maybe he would finally fade away. Which was a sad thought on its own. After all, Ventus' heart was whole, he couldn't go back to Ven. So he would simply....cease to exist. But, during one of their many encounters, Terra offered his own heart to be a place where Vanitas' could go and rest in should he need to, should he be unable to hold his physical form. Half, splintered and shattered heart or not, Vanitas still had one and it needed to heal. It needed to rest.

Surprisingly, Vanitas had accepted the offer. He looked relived, and when he collapsed to the floor Terra would admit he freaked out a little but relaxed when the other's heart seemed to just float into his chest. At first, Terra panicked thinking maybe the other would hijack his body like Xehanort did. But instead there was silence, peace. Vanitas was at rest for the time being, and that in itself was a good sign. So, for a long while, maybe about three months, give or take Vanitas' heart rested in his own silently. Never once seeming to give away that he was even there. Terra had begun to worry that maybe, maybe it hadn't it worked. After all, it's not like he was Sora who had this amazing heart full of light that could house and help other hearts heal and rest. No, his wasn't like that. Though it wasn't damaged, his own heart wasn't full of light either. He had darkness in him, that much was given away years ago during his Mark of Mastery exam. In fact, it had been what caused him to fail in the first place. But it was never a issue to where he was driven to harm people or seek the light out to destroy it. Either way, Terra wasn't sure if Vanitas' own heart was even healing all things considered. His worry would be put to rest however one evening when he found himself waking up in the middle of the night.

At first, he had no idea as to why he was awake, he usually slept through the night perfectly fine. He was a good sleeper in the sense that he also wasn't a heavy sleeper. It took him a few minutes to realize that someone was in the room with, well, in his bed to be specific. When he looked down to his right, he was shocked to see Vanitas sleeping peacefully next to him, face buried into the pillow and looking all to much like a content cat. Which was odd, considering Vanitas never looked like anything less then a threatening tazmainen devil. Any other normal person would have yelled and fallen out of the bed at the sight of the dubbed 'Prince of Darkness' (As Sora and Kairi had taken to calling him) laying there next to them. But, Terra he could say wasn't most people. He tilted his head at the sight, reaching down and pulling the blankets up to the smaller male's chin. He then proceeded to lay back down himself and go back to sleep. After all, the other seemed like he was doing okay, didn't look like he would he waking up anytime soon. But, by morning, Vanitas was gone. Terra had thought it to be all a dream, but when he started to wake up at night to see the golden eyed male sleeping next to him, he knew he wasn't a dream. He had asked him once if he could stay until morning, and he was given a very rare sympathetic smile.

"I can't do that." Had been his silent and soft response. Then the explanation of him not wanting to risk another fight with the Guardians of Light followed after that. The brunette was a bit sad that despite the time Vanitas' heart spent in his own, it hadn't healed completely, maybe it never would. But it had clearly been enough to allow him to regain his own physical form and continue on living. So, thus Terra found himself with a bedmate every night since then and it's how he found himself currently, sitting up and watching the smaller male sleep. Lucky him, none of the others ever sensed that Vanitas was around. And Terra assumed it was due to the fact that the Darkness that Vanitas carried around with him had dwindled down. Something he had told the other just the other night. Vanitas only gave him a small grin and shrugged. It seemed like Vanitas didn't know much about himself like how the others didn't know much about him.

Terra sighed softly, reaching down and gently running his hand through Vanitas' dark colored hair. It was a lot softer and much more silk like then what he had first believed. He watched as the raven let out a soft sigh of content, nuzzling further against the nest of pillows and blankets he had made himself. He couldn't help the warm and gentle smile that came over him at seeing just how relaxed the other was. Vanitas had always been anything but relaxed, despite the relaxed way he acted with them back then, anyone who had experience in dealing with Vanitas could tell he was always tense, on guard and ready for the unexpected. Honestly it was a bit sad to see, that he always felt the need to be so tense and braced for something bad to happen. He wasn't sure how he was now, seeing as he only ever saw him at night, but he hoped that he had some how grown out of that habit. But, Terra had his doubts. Vanitas was a creature of habit and routine, at least that's what the golden eyed male had told him once. He wasn't so sure if that was the case now though.

"Sleep, what are you doing awake? You got training with the others tomorrow, don't you?" Came the muffled, and sleep slurred question. Terra blinked, looking down at the smaller male and was met with sleep hazed golden eyes looking up at him with slight, but mostly sleepy curiosity. The brunette shrugged, reaching over Vanitas to grab his gummiphone from the windowsill. When his eyes landed on the date, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly. He set the phone back down on the windowsill. " 'hts so funny?" The raven asked with a yawn. He blinked a bit in confusion when the bigger male male leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't odd for Terra to show him random acts of affection, it happened more often than what many would realize. Perhaps once or twice a kiss on the lips was given, but they never labeled what this was. Vanitas believed it was best to keep it that way. After all, not like he would be accepted so easily by the very people he had tried to kill. Even if Terra had assured him that he, Sora and Ventus would vouch for him, he still didn't want to risk it.

"Happy Heart's day." Vanitas stared at Terra with a raised brow which must have been funny if the soft laughter that escaped him was anything to go by. "You don't know what it is? It's called Valentine's day in some other worlds."

"Ah...no I don't know what that is." He admitted openly as the bigger male smiled. He watched as Terra sat up, holding his hand out to Vanitas who without a second thought slipped his hand into the bigger male's and allowed himself to be pulled up. And pulled to sit in front of him, but also leaning back comfortably against his chest. He waited for the other to finish arranging them, Terra eventually settled on wrapping his arms around his waist, his chin resting on Vanitas' shoulder.

"Heart's day, or Valentine's day is a day to show your love to people. Be it your friends, family, or a significant other. It's even a day to show just in general, kindness to those around you. Call it the day of Love if you want. Typically, on this day you hand out chocolates, or roses, even cards to those you want to say I love you, cherish you, or even care about you, to." Terra explained, moving his hands to hold them our facing upwards. Vanitas by second nature placed his own hands over his own, allowing the bigger male to hold his hands, run his thumbs over his knuckles and squeeze his hands as he pleased. Or when he wanted to be sweet, he would kiss his knuckles and whatever little scars he could find on his hands. "I honestly had forgotten about it until checked my phone. But, I guess I just wanted to say happy Heart's day. And I would love to take you somewhere for the day later today. Just the two of us...you know, like a date. But only if you want to. I know you're not to keen on being around during-" Terra found his words being cut off by the soft feeling of lips against his own. He hadn't even noticed when Vanitas had turned his head to an angle to even do this. But he had, when the smaller finally pulled away Terra found himself blushing slightly at the sight of a soft and warm smile on the other's face.

Now that, that was a once in a blue moon chance. It was these chances that Terra may or may not live for. When Vanitas would let his guard drop, when the walls he had built up so high would come down, not in a violent way, but gently and slowly like a door opening. When he would allow himself to look vulnerable and at peace with his life. It was these moments Terra lived to see, and he wished he would see them not just started night in the confineds of his room. Terra found himself pressing their foreheads together, which got a small laugh out of Vanitas, another rare occurrence.

"Just you and me...right? N-no one else?"

Terra found himself perking up at the question, he nodded quickly, squeezing the smaller body tighter against his chest. "Just you and me. For an entire day and night. I want to take you somewhere and show you what Heart's day is like."

"So...a date. Between.... boyfriends?" Vanitas asked, placing his own arms over Terra's and squeezing. His tone was hopeful, and that's all Terra needed.

"Yes. Yes a date between boyfriends. Definitely."

At that, Vanitas snorted, laughing as he gently pushed Terra's arms away so he could sit across his lap and press his face against the crook of Terra's neck. It didn't take a genius to know and to tell that Vanitas was actually happy. Happy and if a little embarrassed if the slight tint if pinkish red that dusted over his cheeks to the tips of his ears was anything to go by.

Terra didn't need the smaller to respond with anything else, he was over the moon at the moment. Honestly, he was sure there wasn't a better day for them to finally labeled their relationship other then on Heart's Day. With a low rumbling, purr, Terra squeezed the smaller male, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and whispered;

"Happy Heart's Day, Vanitas."

And for the raven, it was indeed a happy day.


End file.
